The Fallen Ones: Chapter 22
Josh's P.O.V Nyx woke me up from the sleep, since she wants me and Nox, my former girlfriend to have a chat to settle things. Actually, I was having a good time sleeping until Nyx woke me up. When the others left, me and Nox began to talk. "So," I began to speak. "Nox, why are you..." "You killed my boyfriend!" Nox yelled before I could finish my sentence. "What??" I started to sound heartbroken again. "But I am your boyfriend." "No, I don't know you!" She yelled. Sarah's P.O.V I heard Nox screaming at Josh about him killing Nox's boyfriend. I got confused as to why is she claiming Josh killed her boyfriend when Josh is actually her boyfriend? "Is this going good?" I whispered to Luna. "Yes," Luna replied. "I hope they will be together again." Me, Luna, Chazona and Kailon are waiting for Josh and Nox to finish, while we are talking about some stuff. "So, how long have you lived, Chazona?" I asked her. Chazona thought about this. "Almost 5 centuries." She replied. 5 centuries? That's long! But I wasn't surprised since she was a goddess. Josh's P.O.V "Please, remember me." I pleaded. "NO! I don't remember you! I wish you were dead!" Her expression clearly states that she didn't remember me at all. She didn't even remember when we met and when we became couples. She ran away, and I burst in tears. Sarah's P.O.V I heard a cry from inside, and Luna decides to investigate. She and I entered the room to find Josh had collapsed and his face is buried in his hands and is sobbing uncontrollably. Luna stepped towards him and gave him a big hug. She held his head and he sobbed into Luna's shirt. "Don't cry... Don't cry Josh." Luna spoke in soothing tone. "It's just your former girlfriend and Nyx wants to let all accounts to be settled." "Settled? Settled???" Josh sobbed. "How could you call this settled?? My girlfriend Kari had changed her name to Nox and...." "Josh," Luna told him. "Her real name is Nox." Josh sobbed even harder on her shirt, damping the noise effect, because I would surely cover my ears if his mouth wasn't covered. I could tell that when he looking at Nox, deep inside him, he must have been in a depressive mood. He just couldn't bear the pain and I could tell that the pain is still inside him. Chazona and kailon rushed forward to see what happened, but I stopped them. Josh's P.O.V I couldn't believe that Kari's real name is Nox. All these years she had been using Kari Kamiya. I sobbed even harder as Luna pulled me further towards her shirt. "There, there..." Luna rubbed my head. "Don't cry anymore Josh..." I stopped crying for about 20 minutes, then Luna handed me to Sarah. Sarah embraced me and I looked into her blue eyes. Sometimes, her blue eyes reminds me of the calm and gentle ocean. After a while, Sarah let go of me, and we continued on our quest. As we walked, we talked about how was our lives. Sarah said hers is more interesting. Her mom loved her very much as a demititan. We walked and walked and talked about our fears. I told my fear is the dark, Sarah still didn't want to tell what she fears, maybe because she might be made fun with once people discovered her fear. Chazona and Kailon told us that their worst fear is the weight of the sky (The Titan's Curse). From their expression, it looks like they have experienced the crushing weight of the sky. Just then, Sarah looked at the sky, and the swirling heavy clouds is back, and is directly on top of us. The sky dropped at us with amazing speed, but luckily we were able to dodge it. I rolled to the left, Sarah to the right, Chazona flew to the front and Kailon flew to the back. But Luna wasn't lucky. The sky dropped fast on her as she tried to move. We saw Luna kneeling under the crushing weight of the sky. Her whole body trembled. I could tell that the sky is 3 times heavier than before so there's a slim chance Luna would survive under the weight. Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page